walterwickfandomcom-20200213-history
Skeleton's Book
Skeleton's Book is a case in I Spy Mystery. Plot "Which book is the skeleton's favorite? Can you read into these I Spy riddles?" The message on the bookshelf tells you how to find it, but some letters are missing! Solve the I Spy riddles, find the letters to fix the message, and find the skeleton's favorite book! On the bookshelf, The message on the books says S_ELETON'S _E_, with objects on each book to match the letter (A train on T, or an lock on L) and a key, a king, and a yo-yo over the missing letters. The first letter can be found in the Treasure Chest Store. On the lace tablecloth with the word "CROOK" on it, click on the K. It will disappear and be moved to the bookshelf. Next, go to the Armoire. The second letter is the K block beneath the ball of yarn. The block will disappear as well, causing the yarn on top of it to fall. The last letter is in the Library. It is a large Y located on the far right bookshelf. Once all 3 letters are found, go to the bookshelf and read the message: S'K'''ELETON'S '''K'E'Y.' Locations * Chest/Trunk (From I Spy Spooky Mansion Deluxe) * Treasure Chest Store (From I Spy Treasure Hunt) * Bookshelf (A location from I Spy Spooky Mansion Deluxe with slight edits to make a riddle) * Library (From I Spy Spooky Mansion Deluxe) * Armoire (From I Spy Spooky Mansion Deluxe with slight edits) Goal See the books on the shelf. There's a message for you. Find the three missing letters. Each book has a clue. You need to collect three letters for the bookshelf. After that, it will be placed on the bookshelf. To unlock his best book, there one thing to use. The Skeleton's message tells you what to choose. After you need to get the key from the K book, then use it on the L book. Ending After using the key to unlock the lock on the L book, it shows that Skeleton's/Skelly's favorite book is Great Skeletons in history, made by B.A Frayed, which he got it as First Edition of Bare Bones Press. All Skeletons: Napolean Bone-apart - Emperor Chief Sitting Bones - Native Skeleton Chief Skeleanor Tibia - Skeletons' Right Champion Admiral Bonechill - Arctic Explorer Neil Armbone - First Skeleton Astronaut Ending Video Trivia * In I Spy Spooky Mansion, the message on the bookshelf says "Skeleton's Study" with the arrow pointing the other way. * In the Armoire, the K block was originally an H block, and the G block under the horn was a K block. * In the Library Riddle, when you click on the spider shadow on the ceiling, or the 3 red books in a row, instead of playing jingles from I Spy Mystery, it plays jingles from I Spy Spooky Mansion. * There are a few Skeletons that represent famous people: ** Neil Armbone is the skeleton counterpart of Neil Armstrong, the first person to land on the moon. ** Napoleon Bone-apart is the skeleton counterpart of Napoleon Bonaparte, the commander of Italy. ** Skeleanor Tibia may be the skeleton counterpart of Eleanor Roosevelt, the person that gave the access of women to vote. * The L book is a lock instead of a ladder. Category:I Spy Category:I Spy Mystery